deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Bandicoot vs Mario
Description Sony vs Nintendo! Which damsel saving, high jumping odd looking platform hero will win? Find out right now! Interlude Wiz: Over the years of video games, several characters have come to life, some of which we hate, some of which we love. And of course, a certain red clad plumber has been and probably always will be the most iconic gaming character of all. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean he's had a few rivals over the years, like Crash Bandicoot, the genetically altered, super rodent! Wiz: He's actually a marsupial... but nonetheless... I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Crash Bandicoot Crash: (Screams gibberish) (Starts spinning around wildly) Mario Mario: Yeah! (Flies down and crashes onto the field, getting into his position) Mario: Come on! Pre-Battle Who will you be rooting for? Crash Bandicoot Mario Who do you think will win? Crash Bandicoot Mario Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle 1-1, Mushroom Kingdom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH4UBENoBbU 'Twas a fine day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads were playing along, the green dinosaur species known as the Yoshi were watching their eggs, and a catchy tune played throughout the area. Why, it was a perfect day for people to go out for a walk and enjoy the scenary. Which was exactly what a red capped plumber with a curly mustache, red shirt and yellow buttoned blue overalls with old fashioned brown boots was doing. That's correct, this was "Mr. Video Game" himself, Mario. Seeing as no trouble had been upon the wonderous land for quite some time, the Star Child had assumed that his arch nemesis, the Koopa King himself Bowser, would have captured his lover very soon... Maybe even today. But he had not heard much from the dragonic turtle in a while. Not since the asexual reptile had gone off to find an ancient artifact called the "Triforce". However, being the clever protector of royalty he was, Mario had made sure to come prepared with several power ups, his F.L.U.D.D and even a Superstar... Just in case. Speaking of cases, a certain nutty one had been released onto the beautiful fields of the Mushroom Kingdom by a balding, small man named Cortex, who had arrived in a large, metallic, intimidating aircraft that nobody, somehow, seemed to notice. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kWE_WHRbmI A large, wooden crate had been dropped from hundreds of feet in the air down onto the grassy terrain, where it landed and created a large crashing sound. Several people heard the noise and swung their heads up, down, left and right to try to see where the sudden crash came from. Mario, on the other hand, had already seen the crate when it was falling down, though failed to notice the now moving aircraft that dropped it. And he was on his way to find it. He managed to, after running through several levels and jumping up and down, find the broken crate, wreckage spread all across the field of where it landed. The italian man did not see anything dangerous other then a few nails and some possible splinter causing chunks of wood. Because the object inside the crate... had already seen HIM. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eehE7oGDfjg Slowly, but surely, without the hero's noticing, a furry, brownish orange bandicoot like figure was walking behind him. A pair of blue shorts was the only thing it wore, and a large grin was planted on it's face, it's large green eyes stalking the land's protector. This was Crash Bandicoot, the little abomination that was released onto the land. And, being the curious animal he was, had been closely inspecting the crimson clad human. Was he supposed to be some kind of albino ape with a mustache? No, that wasn't naturally possible... But what if his arch enemy, Cortex, had modified the poor monkey and turned him into THIS freakshow?! Crash had decided that was the most likely answer, and decided to solve this problem like any responsible teenager would... Violence. Crash started swinging his arm around at a high rate of speed, then let his fist go forward and hit Mario directly in the spine, causing a light "cracking" sound to be heard. The plumber let out a loud scream before starting to gasp for air, having had the air knocked out of him. He stumbled forward before falling down, landing face first on the soft, lush... dirt. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqEYpkwlaYI Groaning, Princess Peach's lover quickly sprang up, using his clean white right glove to wipe the dirt off his face. He turned around to see the wide eyed mammal, and a scowl appeared on his facial haired face. The plumber jumped backwards and got into his fighting position. The amber furred mutant was actually very confused. Normally it was one hit and his opponent was out! Well, guess this one wouldn't go down as easily. So Crash screamed as loud as he could at his new opponent and started spinning around like crazy, before he jumped up and dove down at Mario. 'FIGHT!' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeXKHmNjWQs The fiery passion of battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCGzTCLWhXY Mask of Legends vs The Invincible Rainbow! Let's finish this! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HsxqUDLO8Q 'K.O!' Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Tonygameman Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Activision vs Nintendo themed Death Battles